


Wake Up

by kesktoon04



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Awesome, F/M, Gunshot, general violence, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: When a case comes home with you and Spencer, lives hang in the balance and problems become reality.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1374
> 
> Warnings: Angst, drama, like an episode :)

You are a very heavy sleeper, as in, someone could drop a glass plate on a hard wood floor and you probably wouldn’t wake up. That being said, if there was a break in, at you and your husband, Spencer’s home, you probably wouldn’t wake up right away.

The two of you went to sleep around 11:30 tonight, it was relatively late, but it’s not like you can call up a serial killer and ask them to wait until tomorrow. If you did, the conversation would go like this:

“Hey girl hey! Do you mind waiting until Monday to kill Theresa? Sunday is my day off.”

“I am not waiting. You made me wait last time.”

“Okay, fine. But next time, do it during a weekday.”

“Okay, bye! Enjoy your night girl.”

“Oh you too.”

No! Okay? This can’t happen. Murderers do NOT wait for an FBI agents convenience. There is not set routine. No every other day scenario.

That’s why, when there was an intruder at the Reid household, Spencer was only half surprised, and you were as asleep as you could get after a long 3 days on a case.

You and Spencer were laying in your shared bed sleeping. Facing each other, hands intertwined between the two of you. Spence heard a rattle at the front of the house. Someone was trying to get in.

He said, “What?” but it was more to himself than anything else.Then he heard a clanking noise, suggesting that they were, in fact, breaking in. Spencer got out of the bed, not worrying about waking you up. But before he is completely up, he leaned down and whispered something in your ear, hoping and praying that you heard him; that you had woken up, at least long enough to listen to what your husband said.

When the door opened after he had finished talking to you. Spencer leaned over you protectively, subtly kneeling in front of you, back facing you, on the bed.

“Do you know who I am, Dr. Reid?”, the intruder is female. Good. That limits the possibilities greatly, as Spencer is racking his brain for who this could be.

“No would you like to enlighten me?” he replies with a snarky tone.

“Keep, talking to me like that pretty boy. Let’s see how smart you really are. I’ll give you three chances to tell me who I am, and why I’m here. Get on the ground. Kneel. And Hands up.” Spencer complies, but not happily, and then starts the first guess. Or profile.

“I’m smart enough to know that, since the safety on your gun is on, that you either didn’t think this through well enough to execute it properly or effectively, or that you came here planning to scare and not injure. I also know that since you are wearing a mask it shows guilt and remorse, making it very likely that you feel you NEED to do this more than you want to. Now would you like to elaborate, or should I keep going?”

As if proving her point, the female unsub clicks the safety off on her gun and aims at Spencer’s head. He stiffens slightly, but gives nothing away on his face. You still sleeping, are oblivious to the vast pain and danger of the world outside of your dreams.

“Give me one more smart-ass answer, and I swear to God you’ll regret it.”

Spencer knew that he should back down and give her what she wanted, not just for his safety, but for your’s.

But he couldn’t assuming that you didn’t hear his message, he needed her to shoot something. Anything. He needed you to wake up, and stay down. So he gave her another sassy comment.

“You shouldn’t swear to God. He doesn’t like it.”

And with that, the woman holding the gun had had enough. She shot him. In the leg. The shot woke you up more than you had been, and you heard your husband’s pained grunts and groans. You heard him in unbearable pain, and felt so much worry, but knew you couldn’t do anything. Not yet. Immediately you felt tears start to well up in your eyes, but you willed yourself not to cry out, you heard what Spencer had said earlier. You hadn’t been sleeping, you were awake savoring his presence before you slipped away into the inevitability that was sleep.

*Flashback*

You felt Spencer lean down towards you and pretended to be asleep, thinking he was going to tickle you awake or something cute like that. But you weren’t prepared for what he said.

“Y/N, stay under the blanket. There is an armed intruder. Whatever happens, don’t move until you have a well constructed plan. I love you.”

You stayed still doing exactly as you were told. It was the safest thing for you and Spencer right now. You weren’t going to act until you had to.

But you had had a long night, and you almost died. Almost got shot trying to capture the unsub today. So you fell asleep, only to wake up about a half hour later.

*Flashback Ends*

You stay under the blanket and reach under your pillow, suddenly glad that your husband had made the unusual request of them having 2 phones each. One to go under each of their pillows, and one to keep in their desk at the building to keep with their ‘go bags’. You quickly make a group chat with everyone in the team, hoping someone would read it in time. You don’t know where Spence got shot; don’t know how urgent it is.

FROM (Y/N) TO ALL

Help. At home. SR hurt. No leverage. ASAP.

The team will understand.

You have a plan, so you uncover and make yourself known. And find a gun that is now pointed at you. Risking a glance at Spencer, you immediately regret it.

Blood is spilling out of a 9 millimeter gun shot wound right above his left knee. A seemingly permanent look of pure pain etched into his already stoic expression. Beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. You look away. You can’t stand seeing him like this; so much pain that you can see clear as day on his face. You never want to see him like this again. But you still force yourself to look at him.

Relieved that he finally caught your attention, he mouths something.

Drawer.

And then says out loud, “I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Spence.” You start crying, finally releasing the tears that feel as though you had been keeping them in for years.

That’s when the unsub pitches in again. “Enough with the lovey dovey shit. NOW!”

“Caitlin Lance.” Spencer says, looking at me, telling you with his eyes that you need to go now. You reach over as nonchalantly as you can for the bedside drawer, but Caitlin sees you and aims the gun right above your head,and shoots a warning shot.

You freeze doing as told, as Caitlin talks to Spencer, “It took you long enough to figure it out Mr. Genius.”

I say confidently, “No. It took them long enough.” The woman whips around and drops the gun, seeing 3 FBI agents fully armed with guns pointing at her.

“Caitlin Lance, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, and shooting a Federal agent. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law. You have the right to and attorney…”, Morgan cuffs her as he says ‘Court of Law’, so you hop off the bad at an inhuman speed, sitting next to Spencer, kissing him everywhere.

You kissed his forehead, and his lips. You kissed his cheeks. It almost seemed like Rossi and his Italian ways were rubbing off on you with the amount of attention Spencer’s cheeks were getting from your lips. Spencer laughed lightly, almost like he had read your mind.

Once the paramedics got there and put Spence in the ambulance, you never leaving his side, he spoke to you.

“You did great, Y/N.”

“You did too, Spence. You did too.”

And you shared one last kiss before someone put him under an anesthetic, your hand never leaving his.


End file.
